mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episodes, films, and shorts/@comment-98.71.212.161-20130313003431
Hey guys! i got another song idea will you add this song to the song list? Victoria: The world out there is full of danger melinda you are just a little dragon pony and i care about you Melinda: But...... Victoria The world out there is cruel the world is wicked and it's i alone whom you can trust in this whole Village and my others and i are your friends i who keep you, feed you, teach you, and i look upon you without fear how could protect you little sis unless you always stay in the castle away in here Melinda: sigh Victoria: Remember what i had told you melinda Melinda: Huh? Victoria There are manticores out there Melinda There are manticores Victoria And there are dragons out there Melinda And there are dragons Victoria And there are Diamond Dogs out there who will get you the world is full of danger Melinda The world is full of danger Victoria Out there the Dragon Ponies are scared of Dragons Melinda We are scared of Dragons Victoria Out there we are scared of Diamond Dogs Melinda We are scared of Diamond Dogs Victoria And we are scared of Manticores and everything stay in the castle be kind to me (i am kind) Be nice to me (i am nice) Just do as i say obey and Melinda And stay inside the castle Melinda: You are so good to me Victoria Victoria: You are forgivin' but remember melinda this is where you belong Melinda: Where i belong Victoria: Goodnight my little sister Melinda Safe behind the windows and the crystal walls and gazing at the dragon ponies down below me for all my life i watch them as i hide up here in the castle and looking out on the balcony for all my life i wonder what's out there if there is place somewhere out there waiting for me all my life there is a place that i always wish to live in a big place (in a big place) Called Ponyville (called ponyville) and out there there are ponies in ponyville they are different from the others i have always wished to live in ponyville out there where all the ponies lived happliy in Ponyville what i would give and what i dare i wish to live one day in a place called ponyville and be freeeeeeeee! in the background Ohhhhh in Ponyville there ponies having so much fun and living happliy together in ponyville and everyday the little ones go out and play ponyville is great place to live Melinda Oh if i was living in ponyville (Choir Oh if she was living in ponyville) I will be so very happy (She will be so very happy) Oh out there the ponies are happy in ponyville (Ohhhhhohhhhhhohhhhhhohhhohhhh) And the ponies are having fun like everypony should and everything out there is full of danger just one day and then i swear i will happily living in ponyville i'll have fun, i'll be happy, i'll be nice and kind, i will live one day in Ponyville! (Choir She'll one day live in Ponyville Ohhhhhohhhhh!)